


the language of love

by hyuckwei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnny is confused, M/M, but this fic is in english don’t worry lol, implied jaeyong - Freeform, no smut tho rip, ten likes learning new languages, ten speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: ten comes back from a trip to mexico and learns a whole ton of spanish words that confuses but somehow attracts johnny. johnny didn’t know what the hell ten was saying but it sounded hot.





	the language of love

**Author's Note:**

> i have a habit of writing incoherent fics at 4 am so im sorry if this fic doesnt make sense but i wanted to write johnten and ten dancing to taki taki gave me ideas?.!!, but this is also kind of crack so take it as it is lol!!’m i most likely am not defining the words used but it’ll b a surprise when u look them up :D but also feel free to correct any of the spanish if i used it incorrectly as i am not amazingly fluent <3

 “I’m back Johnny,  _mi_   _amor de mi vida_!” Ten exclaimed, kicking the door open with his foot, his hands up in the air and sunglasses perched on his perfect little nose. He had a wide smile etched onto his face as Johnny peeked his head out from the kitchen and snorted. Ten beamed at him, noticing the elder wore the pink, ruffled apron he had bought him last Christmas.

 

 “The hell does that mean?” The elder’s lips pulled into a slight frown, fully coming out of the kitchen with his hands on his hips, cocking his eyebrow. Ten just pouted, stomping on his foot as he dropped his luggage at the doorframe. 

 

 “That’s all I get from coming back after you haven’t seen my precious face for a week? You wound me, _bebe_.” Ten fake sobbed into his hand, a fist curled up onto his face. He heard Johnny sigh, _probably rolling his eyes_. He peeked from behind his fist to see Johnny nearing him with a small smile on curled upon his lips. 

 

 Of course, Johnny had missed his boyfriend. Despite the amount of texting and facetiming they had done over the course of them not being physically together. The time difference was hell, though, as sometimes when Ten called Johnny at 3 am Ten was busy rolling his tongue and screeching along to the Spanish music playing in the background. 

 

 Of course, the younger not caring if the lyrics he spewed out weren’t even close but Johnny certainly minded as he had work the next day and his eyes stung from Ten’s bright enthusiasm so early in the morning. 

 

 His boyfriend had gone on a trip to Mexico with Taeyong for a week away from their two lovely boyfriends slaving away at home, _working_. It’s not that he and Jaehyun didn’t want to go, they were just busy with tons of work they couldn’t just ask for a whole week off without prior notice. 

 

 Ten was the one who suggested it spontaneously as he had already booked two tickets for he and Johnny. The elder turned him down sadly, pointing to the mounds of paperwork he had to do. So Taeyong was Ten’s second choice as his best friend and the elder went along with it because he could never resist Ten’s puppy-dog eyes. So Ten was more than happy to arrange people to substitute on short-notice for he and Taeyong’s shared dance classes that week. 

 

 Ten had arrived that evening, much to Johnny’s surprise since he believed Ten would come at night rather than earlier since he was busy preparing dinner for Ten’s arrival. He noticed his boyfriend’s ivory skin under his crop-top and board shorts, his flesh had become tan from all the sun he had received by tanning on the beach endlessly the week prior. 

 

 Johnny warned him over facetime that day that he could potentially hurt himself from all that sun but Ten waved him off, assuring he put tons of sunscreen on and said he’d look hot with glazed, honey skin anyway. Johnny couldn’t agree more. 

 

 “Welcome home Tenny.” The elder hummed, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s shoulders and engulfing him into a hug. Ten squealed when Johnny had picked him up and spun him around, only to dip him backwards and press a quick kiss to his thinned lips. 

 

 “Oh my..” Ten pressed a hand against his cheek, feigning embarrassment, “I recall a _chicano_  named Julio pulling this same move on me. Just no kissing of course or else I would have kicked his ass all the way to Africa.” 

 

 Johnny gave a knowing look down at the smaller, realizing that besides his boyfriend’s new tan that he would _love_ to admire a lot more later, he picked up a new language to annoy Johnny with. 

 

 It’s not like it’s the first time though. Ten had a habit of doing it with his native tongue, Thai, then English and sometimes _seriously_ taking the time to briefly learn new languages just to bother Johnny with his extensive vocabulary. Johnny didn’t understand it, he thought it was cool Ten had a head for having all this patience to learn new languages. He was never annoyed in the first place, yet he liked how hard Ten tried. 

 

 He was sure he never would understand the purpose of incorporating it into he and Johnny’s conversations when Ten had learned French and said ‘ _tres bien_ ’, it sounded odd coming from his mouth. But he for sure understood _now_ when he suddenly started speaking Spanish and rolling his tongue when he called Johnny ‘ _mi amor_ ’. 

 

 “Is Spanish your next target?” Johnny snickered, letting go of Ten’s waist and watching the man raise his sunglasses up to his white bucket-hat resting on his head to properly look at his boyfriend. Ten smirked, picking up his luggage once more,

 

 “Perhaps.”

 

 Johnny took this as a cue to head back into the kitchen before the kitchen burned down. 

 

 

 

 

 This was the longest Ten had ever stuck with learning a new language honestly. He had spoken French for three days but realized he spoke it weirdly and it didn’t seem to faze Johnny much. But Spanish, _whew_ , Ten was having fun. Johnny had no idea what the hell Ten was even saying whenever he sprinkled in a few words into their conversations but he was clearly interested whenever Ten rolled his r’s, practically purring at the elder. 

 

 

 It kind of turned Johnny on and Ten sounded really attractive when he spoke the language the way he did. Anything Ten did was attractive to Johnny, though, even when he was picking his nose when he thought Johnny wasn’t looking. 

 

 It didn’t take long for Johnny to turn to good old google translate to type in some of the words Ten would say to him and instantly reddened at the words staring back at him. He really had no idea his boyfriend would be so incredibly cheesy. But also incredibly _dirty_ , which wasn’t a big difference from what he already said in English _or_ Korean. He just wondered who taught him how to say such inappropriate things without batting an eyelash. Probably that Julio Ten talked about.. Johnny would _for sure_ give a talking to to that man one day.

 

 ‘ _Follar me._ ’ _Ten would cackle, tighly wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist whenever they laid down on the couch to play an innocent game of Mario Kart, his usual kittenish smirk playing on his lips ._ Johnny shivered at that memory, next time Ten would say such a thing he was sure he wouldn’t let him walk straight for a week. 

 

 “Good morning _mi cielo_! You’re up early.” Ten yawned, walking out of their shared room with his raven hair stuck up all over the place as he yawned. Johnny wondered how often the younger used the language to use it when he was half asleep and barely remembered when his own birthday was during these hazy mornings. 

 

 Ten bent over to peck Johnny’s cheek as he snatched his coffee cup from his hands and took a long sip. Ten gingerly handed him the cup back after a minute only for Johnny to realize it was now half empty. The elder gave Ten a pointed glare but the he just grinned instead. 

 

 Now it was time for Johnny to embarrass a groggy Ten at 8:34 am for drinking most of his coffee and snatching it from him. 

 

 “So, you’ve been calling me your love of your life, your baby and your _angel_ in Spanish every morning and afternoon for two weeks? I never pinned you as a sweet-talker, Ten.” Johnny hummed, grabbing the younger’s tiny waist, feeling his chest swell with pride as Ten let out a surprised squeak.

 

 “Seriously? You actually looked up what I’ve been saying this time?” Ten whined, covering his reddening face with his hands as he wasn’t used to being called out by Johnny. _He_ was usually the confident one. Yet he knew in the end Johnny had him wrapped around his finger so it was inevitable for the elder to _not_ find a way to tease him. 

 

 “Of course I would! You think I’d let you get away with calling me a smelly pig in another language? As if.” 

 

 “ _Chupa mi culo_ , idiot!” Ten hissed, wiggling around and trying to get out of Johnny’s grip, but the elder wouldn’t budge as he brought whatever coffee he had left to his lips with a knowing smile.

 

 “I wouldn’t mind honestly. But don’t you think it’s a bit early for that? And I’ve got to get to work soon so..”

 

 Ten swore he was going to kill Johnny one day. But not today as he kind of enjoyed Johnny’s routine of showering Ten’s cheeks with kisses every morning. 

 

 

 

 

 Johnny really didn’t mind Ten’s new interest in Spanish, as he explored more into the Spanish genre in music and decided to make Johnny dance to _reggaeton_ , some type of dance he and Taeyong had learned during their vacation. Johnny fumbled a lot with his feet as Ten taught him how to move his feet back and forth along to the upbeat, trumpet-filled music. 

 

 Yet he didn’t mind how close Ten had pulled him to dance, despite Johnny’s long legs refusing to cooperate in dancing properly. Ten still had fun though as he was just testing the waters to see if he could teach it to his class soon. Johnny just nodded in agreement as he watched his boyfriend write down in his planner for new, unique Spanish dances he had learned to teach his students when he didn’t have a choreography planned for them. 

 

 Ten soon grabbed his hand once more to pull them into their living room and dance to the cupid shuffle instead of fanboying over a Spanish boygroup Ten had found out during in his time in Mexico. 

 

_‘Jesus Ten. Did you buy a shirt with this guy’s face on it? I’m jealous.’_

_‘Joel is beautiful and the best boy, Johnny. You’d never understand.’_

_‘Okay I’m going back to watching this novela on the DVD you brought back with you.’_

 

 

 

 

 “You know it’s actually really hot when you speak Spanish.” Johnny mused as he carded his long fingers through Ten’s hair as the smaller boy laid against his chest. Their size difference was baffling as Ten looked so small against his boyfriend’s chest but they fit each other like a puzzle piece. 

 

 Ten was busy playing Smash on his Switch and cursing at the Jiggly Puff beating his Link. He looked cute, his prescription glasses pushed up against his crinkled nose and wearing an oversized sweater belonging to Johnny and only his boxers. Momentarily, he was distracted by Johnny’s words and his furrowed brows were now softened. 

 

 “That’s kind of gay Johnny? No offense but I’m trying to– _Hijo_ _de su pinche madre_!” Ten had lost and was about to smash his console onto the carpeted floors until Johnny was quick to pull it out of his petite hands. The taller just cackled, hearing more Spanish curse words coming from Ten’s potty mouth did not fail to amuse him. The shorter hissed, turning from his boyfriend’s lap trying to reach over to grab the console but Johnny puckered his lips expectantly as he kept switching hands to keep them out of Ten’s reach.

 

 The younger got the indication, his sharp eyes hardening in annoyance as he begrudgingly smacked a kiss against Johnny’s lips and snatched the console from his hands. But it didn’t last long as he was pulled closer by the waist and practically got his soul sucked out of him, the console long forgotten on the side.

 

 “You are despicable.” Ten huffed, letting the elder grab a handful of his ass and as he had Johnny’s tongue shoved down his throat, he was fine from raging against his game. Johnny could barely hold back a grin as he pulled away and pressed a gently kiss to Ten’s cheek. 

 

 “ _Ti amo_.” 

 

 “Oh you fucking loser! I’m the only one allowed to have superior language skills!” Ten moaned, tears prickling at his eyes from how adorable his boyfriend was and how he had obviously looked up how to say it at such a stupidly cheesy moment but said it back anyways, instead in English, something in Johnny’s native tongue for a difference. 

 

 “I love you too.” 

 

 “Great so now you can speak Spanish forever and–“

 

 “Hell no. I just liked riling you up, but it’s too hard. I’ll just use it to my advantage sometimes as now I have gained the information that you enjoy this newfound language,” Ten had his leering smirk plastered on his face but Johnny just dealt with it.

 

 As long as Ten kept rolling his tongue, his words vibrating in such a way that made Johnny feel mesmerized by his boyfriend’s way of speech, he didn’t mind. Even if it was apart of Ten’s unbearable teasing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw ten would be a cncowner i don’t make the rules


End file.
